THE TWIST RANCH Part 1 of 2 parts
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Ennis goes to work for Mrs. Twist after Mr. Twist dies.
1. Chapter 1

Title: THE TWIST RANCH

Author: Brokeback Mountain

Pairing: Jack and Ennis

Rating: R

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Annie Proulx; not me.

Summary: Ennis goes to work for Mrs. Twist after Mr. Twist dies.

THE TWIST RANCH (Part 1 of 2 parts)

He'd spent the day making the rounds seeing if any of the nearby

ranches were hiring. No luck. He'd try again tomorrow. Tonight

he'd get to bed early. Maybe he'd have better luck tomorrow.

He took a shower, brushed his teeth and was about to get into bed

when the news came on. A special news bulletin from Lightning

Flat. "Local rancher commits suicide. Despondent over only son's

death."

He stood, eyes glued to the TV. It couldn't be. Not that old

bastard. He'd never do anything like that. "Local rancher, John

Twist found this afternoon dead of a self-inflicted gun-shot wound.

Friends of the family said he was despondent over the loss of his

only child Jack Twist six months ago in a freak accident while

inflating a tire on his truck." The announcer droned on but Ennis

didn't hear any more. Two things crossed his mind. First, how they

could have gotten it so wrong. That old bastard didn't care at all

about his son. The second thought was that he hoped Mrs. Twist had

somebody there to console her now in her time of need.

He hadn't even thought about it, just got up the next morning and got

ready to leave. He stood for a moment in front of their shirts

hanging on his closet door. He reached inside and caressed the blue

denim, smoothed down the collar.

Minutes later he was on the highway headed north. There were three

cars parked at the ranch when he got there. Someone answered his

knock and let him in. "You a friend of the Twist's?" He nodded

looking around the room for Mrs. Twist. She was in the front room on

the couch, one of her neighbors sitting next to her, arm around her

shoulders. She stood up and came to him when she saw him walk in.

"Ennis, you came back." She took his hand.

"Yes, Ma'am; had to. Can't tell you how sorry I am," he said, hat

in hand.

"Come. Walk with me a while. "She took his arm and they walked

outside. There was a light dusting of snow but the temperature

wasn't that bad; nice for a leisurely walk.

When they were far enough from the house so that no one could hear

them, she began to talk.

"I s'pose you heard 'bout it on the news."

"Yes, Ma'am." he answered.

"You know what they said wasn't true. He didn't do it out of grief

for Jackie." She took a tissue from her pocket and wiped her

nose. "He got bad news from the doctor on Monday. He had a tumor.

He was going blind. Couldn't stand the thought of having to be taken

care of." She drew herself up and spoke clearly. "He was my husband

for 45 years and at one point I loved him dearly. But that was long

ago, and now, between you and me, I'm glad he's gone."

"Sorry 'bout that. I can see it though." Ennis softly agreed

They walked in silence for a bit then she spoke again.

"I'll be needin to find someone to run the place for me. Guess I'll

start askin 'round. My sister in Cheyenne wants me to come stay with

her but this is my home. I can't leave here. Jackie's here, least

in my heart he's here. That old rusted up bike over there by the

fence? That's his. Used to ride it all over the place whoopin and

hollarin; had more fun with that thing!"

Tears stung his eyes as he imagined Jack as a young boy riding around

the place with that big old grin of his.

"You got lots of neighbors, friends. Can't they help with the

place?" Ennis asked.

"They all got places of their own to run. Most of them don't have

Help; do it all on their own, like Mr. Twist did."

"I'd be happy to help out till you could find someone. I ain't

workin right now and it'd be nothin for me to do for you for a time."

Ennis offered.

"Why, Ennis. How thoughtful of you. I couldn't pay much..." She

smiled up at him.

"Don't need no pay, Ma'am, just a place to stay. I could stay in

the barn, if that's OK with you."

"No it certainly is not, OK. You'll stay in the house. In Jackie's

room. Not that little one at the top of the stairs. That was his as

a boy. He used one of the other rooms up stairs. Has a full sized

bed. You'll be more comfortable there."

They walked some more in silence before she spoke again. "You'll

miss your girls bein so far away."

"Miss 'em all the time. Junior is living in Cheyenne now and Jenny

in Casper. Don't get to see them much at all anymore."

"Unfortunately that's what happens. Children grow up, move away;

take a little piece of your heart with them that never grows back."

"True, true." Ennis agreed.

She stopped and turned to him. "You got nothin keepin you in

Riverton then?"

"Not really. It's where I live. I got my trailer, is all." he

answered.

"I just had a marvelous idea. Why don't you move here? Run the place

for me permanently? Full time? I can pay some, when the stock goes

to market." There was excitement along with tears in her eyes.

"You serious?"

"Yeah. Why not? I need someone to run the place. You said you

weren't working right now. It'd be perfect for both of us."

"Well...I don't know." Ennis had never made a snap decision in his

life.

It started snowing now so Ennis hurried her back into the warmth of

the house.

"Think about it now, and don't you dare leave here without tellin me

what you decide." She said as they returned to the mourning crowd

that had gathered.

Ennis gravitated over to the fireplace, away from most of the people

who were once again hovering over Mrs. Twist. The fire was high and

reminded him of thoughts of Jack; gone six months now. He still

couldn't believe it. How many times had they stood and gazed into a

fire, or sat side by side near one.? Not enough. His heart cried

out. Not nearly enough time spent together and now he's gone and

it's too late. A tear found its way down a dry cheek and he wiped

at it with the back of his hand. The noise in the background

blurred into a low murmur and he listened only to the sound of the

crackling fire. He could hear Jack's voice, "It could be like this,

just like this, always." and "Some times I miss you so much I can't

hardly stand it."

His head ached, but mostly it was his heart aching. His Jack was

gone. Gone and there would be no one meeting him in the mountains

with a hug and a kiss and a quick rub of groins together. He had no one

now. He was alone again.

A cool frail hand slipped into his, and he turned to see Mrs. Twist

there beside him.

"Please say you'll stay. It will be like having a part of Jackie

still here with me." People were beginning to leave now he noticed as

he glanced around the room, then back into the tear filled eyes and

said, "When's the funeral?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." she answered.

"You sure about me permanent?" he asked.

"Oh yes. It was what Jackie always talked 'bout. You comin up here

to live. He talked about you a lot. It was his greatest dream. You

and him comin back here to live." She smiled a sad little smile.

"Would it be alright if I brought my trailer up here? We could find

someplace to hook it up."

"Absolutely. You could pick out any place you want for it. Oh,

Ennis. Are you gonna do this? You rally gonna do this for me?"

"You got someone to stay with you tonight? If I leave now, I can get

back and get everything in order and set out first thing in the

morning. Be back here in the afternoon."

She hugged him then and he couldn't stop the tears that leaked from

his eyes and dampened her hair.

"Yes. I have someone to stay with me tonight. You go on and promise

me you'll be careful. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Ennis arrived the next afternoon and pulled his trailer into the

parking area which was already full with about 20 vehicles. Instead

of going in, he walked the place over, looking for a spot for his

trailer. He spotted the well-head and septic system and found a nice

level area near by. He went back and got in his truck and maneuvered

the trailer into place, close enough so with the extra extension cords and

sewer lines he bought that morning would reach. He got everything

hooked up, cleaned up and went on into the house. People were still

milling around, food was piled everywhere and flowers galore. He

realized then that he hadn't brought anything and felt foolish.

Wondered for a few minutes if he should turn around and go back into

town and pick somethin up when Mrs. Twist noticed him. She came over

to him, hugged him and thanked him again for coming back.

"I'm so glad you're here. I was afraid you might change your mind

and not come back." She held on to his arm.

He patted her hand and said, "Sorry I didn't bring nothin. I know

you're s'posed to at times like this. I just forgot. I could go back

into town..."

"Oh, Lord no. We got enough here to last weeks. You brought

yourself here. That's what I needed most." She assured him.

One by one, the people left and quit stopping by and life on the

Twist ranch developed into a routine. Ennis would come up to the

house each morning for breakfast and to check on Mrs. Twist. He'd

come back again for lunch and supper. During the day he worked the

ranch. Weekends he'd take Mrs. Twist into town for shopping, and on

Sunday for church.

The weeks melted into months and before they knew it, it was Spring

again. Ennis helped carry the dinner dishes into the kitchen and as

he was about to leave she stopped him.

"'Fore you leave, Ennis, I want to show you somethin." She took him

into the living room. "Come. Sit down by me and have a look at

this." She pulled out an old brown photo album.

Ennis sat beside her and watched as she opened it to the face of a

beautiful smiling blue-eyed baby at first birthday.

One candle in the middle of his cake, presents wrapped in bright

colored paper sitting on the table. It was those eyes though.

Jack's eyes. He'd know them anywhere. His breath caught and he was

wordless.

"He was two or three here, can't remember" she said turning the page;

fingers running lovingly across the photos. "He was such a good

baby. Never gave me a bit of trouble; almost never cried." She

turned the page again. More photos of a beautiful boy holding up a

toy plastic horse, smiling that smile. Each page the boy was a bit

older; more candles on the birthday cakes. He was speechless.

Thought he should say somethin but his words were nowhere to be found.

The last page had a 14 year old; tall, gangly boy, hair going in all

directions, blue-eyes sparkling holding up some piece of paper saying

AWARD on it. The paper was there too. It was for math. Top grades

in the school for math was awarded to Jack Twist.

"I just have a few more." She pulled out a large envelope in the

back. "These were taken about five years ago. My sister and her

family were up here one time when Jackie came up."

There he was. The Jack Twist he remembered. Smiling, with his arm

around his momma.

He could not put the photo down. He stared and stared.

"That's a good likeness of him. Do you have any photos of him?" she

asked.

"No, Ma'am." he had to clear his throat to speak. "We never took no

photos."

"Why don't you keep that one then. You should have at least one.

That one there of the two of us is best."

"I...I don't know what to say." He shook his head, eyes still

riveted to the photo.

"Some times have no need for words." She said, putting the album

back on the shelf where it was. "This stays right here. You're

welcome to come look at any time you feel like it." She smiled at

him.

"I...a...thank you. And thank you for this." he took the photo and

left.

He dug around in his junk drawer and came up with another thumb tack

and pinned the photo inside his closet door, above the shirts.

He dreamed about Jack that night. Thought it might have been because

of the photo. It was the first one he had ever seen of Jack. This

dream was different though. Jack was sitting there at the kitchen

table and he was talking to them but no words were coming out of his

mouth. He was trying to tell them something but they couldn't hear a

word.

He awoke with an uneasy feeling but went about his chores for the day.

When he came into the house for lunch that day, he found Mrs. Twist

crying, near hysterical, wringing her hands, carrying her bible.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking her by the shoulders.

"I heard him! Ennis...The phone...I heard him." She was

incoherent, pointing to the phone.

"Who? Who did you hear?"

"Jackie! He was on the phone!"

He pulled her close and held her; smoothed her hair. "No, now; it

wasn't Jack; couldn't have been."

"It was. It was, I tell you. I know my own son's voice!" She was

shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"OK now. What did this person say to make you think it was Jack?"

He sat her down at the table.

"He said, 'Momma. I need help.' That's all he got out and the line

went dead.

"It was someone else. Someone dialed the wrong number." he reasoned.

"Ennis. It was Jackie! I know it was," she insisted.

Just then the phone rang again. He looked at her. "You get it." she

said.

He picked up the receiver on the third ring. "Hello?" he said.

"Ennis? Ennis, is that you? I need help, please..." the line went

dead.

He turned white, went rigid.

"It was him, wasn't it? I can tell by your face, it was him!" She

was shaking so she could hardly speak. "What did he say?"

He held the phone to his chest; couldn't put it down. He

pressed "O" for the operator.

"Information, what city please?" the voice came on.

"Operator, a call just came into this line. I need to know where it

came from. Can you do that?"

"I'm sorry sir but we don't have that kind of information available

to us. Please call. They may be able to help you.

He hung up the phone and dialed the new number. After several

minutes and talking to 4 different people the information came back

that a call did just come in to that number but it was untraceable.

He slammed the phone down.

"What did he say to you?" She asked again.

"He recognized my voice. Said 'Ennis is that you. I need help' then

there was a lot of voices and some noises, like a scuffle then the

line went dead."

"Oh my God. It was him, wasn't it?" She buried her face in her

hands and wept.

He paced the floor a few minutes then picked up the phone and called

Junior.

"Daddy! This is so nice hearing from you. What's going on? You

coming down for a visit?" Junior was happy to hear from him.

"Baby girl, something real important come up. I need to talk to Kurt's

daddy. Is he home?"

"Kurt's daddy? Well, yeah. He's here. What do you need to talk

with him about?" She didn't like the concern she heard in her daddy's

voice.

"It's really important, Junior. Can you get him to the phone for me?"

"Sure."

A few minutes of silence passed then Detective Bruce Willis answered

the phone.

"Afternoon, Ennis. What can I do for you?" He was a nice guy.

Ennis remembered him from the wedding. Tall good looking and bald as

a billiard ball; a friendly smile and could put away beer with the

best of them.

"You still working on those dead-file cases you was talkin 'bout last

year when you was up for the weddin?"

"Yeah, from time to time. I'm not on one right now though. What do

you need?"

"That DNA stuff you hear 'bout all the time. That real? You can

take somethin like ashes maybe and match it and see if it's the right

person?"

"Yes. That's real enough alright. What's this all about?" He was

curious now.

"We just got a call up here. Two calls from someone who's supposed

to be dead; got his ashes and everythin. I was wonderin if you know

how we can go about havin them tested with this DNA thing. See if

what is in this container is him or not."

"It's possible. But you'd need a source to match it to. A previous

specimen of DNA, or blood from a relative."

"Got his momma right here. She'd give a blood sample to compare it

to." he looked over at her and she shook her head 'yes'.

"Who is this guy, anyway? What's he to you?" Detective Willis asked.

"He's the son of the woman I work for. He was...special to me."

that was all he could bring himself to say.

"You got his ashes?"

"Yeah. Half of them. The other half was supposed to be buried in

Childress. Childress, Texas."

"You say you just got a couple of calls from him?"

"Yeah. He talked to his Momma first, said 'Momma I need help.' then

the phone went dead. We was talkin 'bout it when the phone rang

again. I answered; said 'hello'. He recognized my voice.

Said 'Ennis that you? I need help.' then there was a scuffle and the

line went dead."

"You sure it's not someone playing a mean joke on your?"

"It was him, alright. I know him good. It was his voice." Ennis

assured him.

"Alright. Let me see what I can come up with for you. I was gonna

take a few days off anyway and do some fishing but this sounds a lot

more interesting. Let me get a pencil and paper and get some

information from you. "

He took down all the important information and said he'd call back

the next morning."

They barely slept at all that night. Ennis stayed in the house by

the phone; sat there willing it to ring again. It didn't. They

dozed off in the chairs they were sitting in.

He woke up to the smell of coffee and the sounds of Mrs. Twist

puttering around in the kitchen. He went in to her and they sat

there, phone cord stretched out so the phone could sit on the table.

It was shortly after 9:00 when it finally rang. Ennis nearly knocked

it off the table grabbing it.

Detective Willis's voice came on. "Ennis? Got some information, you

are not going to believe!"

"What is it. Say it now." he was too anxious to be polite.

"I did some checking last night and this morning. It seems there is

no death records for a Jack Twist, anywhere. Not in Texas or

countrywide. I double checked. He ever go by any other name?"

Ennis repeated the information and question to Mrs. Twist.

"His momma says he never went by any other name. She's got the

newspaper clippin they sent her. Got his name right on it."

"Hmmm. Something don't add up here. Look. You still up in

Riverton?"

"No. Lightning Flat." he answered.

"I know where that is. Used to have a friend from up around there.

I'm flying up. Be there in a coupla hours."

"He's coming up." Ennis said to Mrs. Twist.

"I knew it! I knew he wasn't dead! A momma knows these things. I'd

feel it if he was dead. He ain't dead!" She put her hands to her

face and sobbed. He comforted him as best he could.

It was lunchtime when they got the call that Detective Willis had

arrived in town and gave him directions out to the ranch. Ennis was

standing outside in the parking area when the car pulled up.

They shook hands and went into the house.

"You say you have a newspaper clipping about the accident?" he asked.

"Yes. Right here." she answered and pulled the clipping out of her

apron pocket.

He scanned it quickly, noting the date and name of the newspaper was

hand written in on the side. He picked up the phone, punched in his

calling card number and waited.

"Hey Barry. Willis here, how you doin.? Say, I need a favor. It's real important

and I need the information like immediately. Can you check out a

newspaper article from Childress Texas, The Childress Tribune. Date

May 23rd. 1983." He waited a bit.

"No. This isn't another dead case. This one is current and

personal. Big time." He waited again. "OK, Barry. I appreciate it.

Call me back as soon as you hear from him. Number

is."

They sat and waited for the phone to ring. Detective Willis

fingering the newspaper article suspiciously.

"What is it?" Ennis asked. "Why you lookin at that paper like that."

"Don't look real to me. Looks like a fake. Feel this paper. Don't

seem like newsprint to me."

Ennis felt it, "Don't read newspapers much. Wouldn't know what it's

s'posed to feel like."

"Well, my buddy Barry has a friend works in Dallas. Said he'd call

him. See what he could do."

"I 'spect we all could use some coffee." Mrs. Twist got up and

started it.

"You know of anybody who might want to do this fella any harm?" He

asked Ennis.

"L.D. Newsome." he answered without hesitation.

"Who's that?"

"Father-in-law." Mrs. Twist answered coming back to the

table. "Jack said often that he hated him. Often humiliated him in

front of his boy."

Detective Willis looked to Ennis.

"Said the same to me. Only person he ever said that about." Ennis

agreed.

"Would he have any reason to want to make Jack disappear?"

Ennis chewed on his thumbnail, said nothing.

Mrs. Twist sat coffee down in front of each of them, then brought a

third cup for herself and sat down. "Jack said L.D. didn't think he

was good enough for his daughter."

The phone rang then. Mrs. Twist answered it and handed the phone to

Detective Willis. "Hey, Barry, what's you got for me?"

Silence for a moment. "Your'e, kidding! You sure about that? Double

checked?" Pause "I owe big time for this one, Barry."

He hung up the phone and stared at the clipping again.

"The Childress Tribune, closed down 48 years ago. Hasn't printed a

page since."

The three of them stared at each other.

"What does this mean?" She asked.

"It means this here's a fake." he said tossing the clipping on the

table.

"But how can that be? Somebody can't fake a newspaper clipping."

She picked it back up. "Why would they?"

"To make you think somebody was dead, who wasn't!" Ennis said with a

growl, jumping up from the table, sloshing his coffee.

"But WHY? I don't understand. Why would they want us to think he

was dead if he ain't? And if he ain't; whose ashes I got in that

container?" She was frantic.

"Can you check it with one of those DNA tests?" Ennis asked.

"Yes. I already called a friend of mine in Cheyenne. He said he

needed us to bring the ashes in and a blood sample of a relative, if

possible."

"Let's do it."

The three of them drove into town, explained to Mrs. Twist doctor

that a sample was needed and he drew it for them. They dropped Mrs.

Twist off at the ranch and the two of them boarded a plane for

Cheyenne.

It was Ennis's first flight and he was worried but not nearly as

worried about the flight as he was about the thought that Jack might

be alive out there somewhere in far away Texas, needing him, and he

had no where to look. His first inclination was to dash off to

Childress, find L.D. Newsome and skin him alive till he told him

where Jack was. That was something he would keep in reserve in case

it came to that later.

They had a rental car waiting for them at the airport when they

arrived.

They drove directly to the lab gave the samples to the technician and

stressed how urgent the matter was; then drove to Detective Willis's

home.

They went in and waited for the phone to ring. Ennis was glad Junior

and Kurt were both at work so they had the place to themselves.

"You do this kind of work a lot?" Ennis asked, pacing around the

living room.

"Yeah. It's what I do. I work for a special unit on selected

cases. Cases nobody else can solve. Some times they're on-going

cases; sometimes they are cold cases." They were silent for a

time. "You know, this could take a day or two even. There are

different types of tests they do. Some, they get the tests results

back right away, some take a lot longer." He tried to prepare Ennis

for a wait.

He'd barely finished with his explanation when the phone rang. He

grabbed it. "Yeah. You sure? I'm not surprised. Thanks"

He hung up the phone. "You know this case gets more and more

interesting."

"What'd he say?" Ennis asked.

"Those ashes aren't human remains. Period! It isn't your friend."

Ennis plopped down on the couch. If it hadn't been there he would

have landed on the floor, his legs giving way beneath him.

"So what do we do now? Go to Childress?" Ennis asked, in a state of

shock.

"I'd say it's about time. Good thing we didn't unpack." He picked

up the phone again and dialed.

"Barry, got another favor." pause "Call your pal in Dallas back.

Tell him I need everything he can come up with on a L.D. Newsome out

of Childress. I'm heading for Childress right now. I'll call you

when we get there and Barry, a life may depend on this information,

it's that important. Thanks" He hung up and they headed back to the

airport.

It was late when they landed in Childress. They took rooms for the

night and turned in early. Ennis was numb from lack of sleep and

severe emotional distress. He did fall asleep after a time but woke

up several times during the night. By sun up he was eager to go.

They went to the local police station, explained that they were on a

case and expecting some information to come over the

police wire. Shortly the fax machine started chattering and page

after page of information came out of the little slot. The station

officer got busy so they took their papers and left. Devouring the

information back at their motel.

L.D. Newsom had been under investigation several times over the years

concerning everything from shady deals, to buying equipment that

might not be exactly "hot" but definitely "warm". One small item did

stand out for them though. He was questioned a few years earlier

about a competitor who suddenly, after a meeting with L.D., turned up

missing; his where-abouts still unknown.

"Well now, isn't this interesting?" Detective Willis said, leaning

back in his chair and handing that little tidbit to Ennis to read.

"You think he did this? You think he did the same thing to Jack?"

he said between clenched teeth.

"Looking like it, I'd say."

Ennis stood, walked to the window and stared out into the parking

lot. The world was still the same out there. It was only in here

that everything had changed. The anger boiled inside him; yet at the

same time he felt a little ray of hope.

"How do you make someone disappear?" he asked, coming back to the

table. "If he had 'em killed, why didn't he send ashes instead of

makin something up?"

"There are other ways of making people disappear," Willis

Answered; "Especially this close to the border."

"What's 'at mean?" Ennis asked.

"There are places across the border in Mexico that will do that sort

of thing?"

"Kill somebody, you mean?"

"Not necessarily. Mexico is a very poor country. A few dollars in

the right hand and the authorities will look the other way. I've

heard there are jails in some of the smaller towns that will

accept 'prisoners' without any paperwork. Hold on to them, long as

they're getting paid to."

"What'd be the point in that? They'd get out sooner or later then

there'd be hell to pay." Ennis reasoned.

"A lot of them don't make it out. It's pretty rough down there. And

if they did get out, how could they prove anything?"

He was right, Ennis knew it. A sick feeling came over him. Jack in

a filthy cell somewhere, locked up with whatever other poor

unfortunates happened his way. The bile rose in his stomach and he

thought for a spell he'd have to make a run for the bathroom. He

rubbed his forehead and tried to settle himself.

"Let me make a few phone calls. See what I can come up with."

Willis said.

Ennis paced the floor, smoked and waited, seemed like hours but in

reality, less than one. Willis came back into the room and

said, "I'm calling in a few markers. A buddy of mine lives in

Dallas. He would know how to check this out across the border.

He'll get back to us as soon as he can." He took a seat at the table

and uncapped some bottled water and drank.

"You know this Jack Twist a long time?"

"Since '63."

"No kidding? That is a long time."

"2l years this month." Ennis said. He came away from the window and

sat on the foot of the bed, ashtray in hand.

"We was just kids then. 19. Both out on our own, lookin for work.

Came together at a sheepherding job that spring up in the

mountains." He stopped then; lit another cigarette. He glanced up

at Willis; no signs of anything but interest. He was Kurt's daddy,

alright; didn't stand in judgment.

"There more to the story?" Willis asked.

"Yeah. Kinda personal though." Ennis never was much of a talker.

"Whatever you're comfortable with. I can tell how much you care for

this guy. He's lucky to have you to come looking for him."

Ennis shook his head, looked down and picked at the bedspread.

"I'm the lucky one. I'd never known anyone like him before. He was my

first friend. First one that ever even asked 'bout me; my family

stuff like that. To the rest of the world, I was just somebody to do

the work."

"What about Alma's momma?" Willis asked.

"Oh she was real nice. I met her when I come to Riverton. Heard

some rancher over there was hirin but when I got there the job was

taken. I was hungry and broke. I saw a sign in the window at a

Western Auto store there and went in and got the job. It was her

daddy's store. She was cashier there. They took me home and fed me

lots. Alma spent some time alone together and one thing led to

another and she said we couldn't do that until we were married and I

wanted to do it, so I said 'let's get married'. Next thing I knew we

was plannin a weddin. I heard 'bout the sheep herding job for the

summer and thought it would give us a little money to start out

with." He stopped again, overwhelmed by sad memories.

"After bein up on that mountain all those weeks with Jack...Things

changed. Should have known it, but didn't. Thought it would pass.

Guess he did too cause we both got married; had kids. Didn't see or

hear from him for four years, then I got a postcard from him. We

started seein each other on the sly coupla times a year. That was my

fault. He wanted us both to drop everything and go get us a place

somewhere. I couldn't do it. We argued 'bout that often. I was

just too scared. Scared of what people would think; what they'd do.

And, of course, I'd never leave my girls." He cleared his throat and

went to the window again. "Last time we were together, we

argued 'bout it again. I gave it a lot of thought and was just about

ready to decide he was right. My girls were grown, didn't need no

child support not more. I was free to take off and I sure couldn't

take all the loneliness any more. Couldn't tell him 'no' again."

The words were coming easier now. Willis cared. You could see it in

his eyes. He was a good person.

"I sent him a post card about our Nov. meeting. I was gonna tell him then

that I'd changed my mine and would go away with him; but it came back

marked in big red letters 'deceased'. That 'bout killed me. Thought

it must be a mistake. I called his wife, she gave me some story

about a exploding tire, smashing his face, killing him dead; havin

him cremated and sendin ashes to his folks. That's when I went up

there and met them." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease

the tension.

"That's about it. The ranch I been workin was sold off and the new

owner brought in all new people to run it, over from Montana. I

been doing odd jobs 'round lookin for steady work when old man Twist

died. I went up to pay my respects and she offered me the job of

runnin the place."

"That's quite a story. Sounds like a movie to me." Willis smiled at

him, a comforting sort of smile.

"You think there's a possibility he's still alive?" Ennis asked, not

really daring to hope.

"A possibility, yes." he assured him.

They walked across the street to a little restaurant and had dinner.

Food tasted like cardboard to Ennis but he ate anyway. Anything to

try and fill that hole inside him that was eating away at him; that

ache that wouldn't go away. Back at the motel Ennis was just getting

ready for bed when Willis knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" Ennis asked opening the door that connected their rooms.

"Just heard from my friend; he's got a lead. We're meeting him

tomorrow in Del Rio. Already made reservations."

"What kinda lead? Must be good he's willin to take off like that."

"Don't know for sure. Said he found a place just across the border

from Del Rio. Place where they have those kinda jails I told you

about. He made some calls and found they have four gringos down

there, between the ages of 30 and 50. That's about all he had for

us. Thought you'd want to go on down and check it out."

"Yes. Can't we go now? Tonight?" Ennis wanted to run out the door

and head south.

"We need him along with us. He's got the contacts down there that

will get us in. You can't just go up to these places and ask if they

got someone you're looking for. Besides, he's got a badge. That

always helps."

Ennis let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Try and get some sleep." Willis clapped him on the shoulder. "We'll

head out first thing."

That was one of the longest nights of his life. His bed seemed

filled with lumps and stones, no position was comfortable for him.

He paced the floor some more, smoked too many cigarettes and passed

out shortly before dawn.

A quick shower and shave and they were off to the airport. Breakfast

out of a vending machine and they were in the air again. Ennis

didn't care for this flying stuff but if it got him closer to Jack,

he'd put up with it.

Willis's friend, Texas Ranger Walker met them at the airport.

Already had a van rented. They threw they bags in and took off for

the border.

The little town was about 30 miles across dusty deserted roads from

the border. It wasn't difficult to find the jail. It was the only

large building in the little village. Tall adobe blocked walls

surrounded it, iron gate in front.

Ennis sat in the back and watched Walker speak the language fluently,

clasped the guards hand, leaving some folded up bills in his hand.

He smiled and opened the gates.

They drove in and the first thing that assailed Ennis nose was the

smell. Sweat, urine, feces, mingled with the smells of spicy foods

cooking off somewhere in one of the buildings. He noticed the iron

cages then, men with dead eyes staring at them. Calling out to

them. A language he didn't speak but the look of despair on their

filthy faces spoke volumes. There was no misunderstanding here.

These men were in hell.

He scanned the dirty cages, looking for his prize; his Jack.

Couldn't find him. This was hopeless.

They climbed out of the van that had stopped in front of the main

building and went in. The inside was another world. Clean as a

church, a fan overhead kept the outside stench at bay. A short heavy-

set man sat behind a large mahogany desk, way too big for him. His

uniform was neat and clean and he stood to greet them, his smile

showing a gold tooth in front as shiny as the buttons on his jacket.

Ranger Walker did the talking. Ennis didn't know what was being

said. It didn't really matter to him as long as they found Jack.

His hopes were already at his feet, thinking that Jack might be in

some place like this.

The man behind the desk kept smiling and nodding, speaking

occasionally back to the Ranger. The smile left his face when Walker

brought out his badge and dropped it on the desk in front of him. He

sputtered a few more sentences then got up and left the room.

"What the hell's going on?" Willis demanded before Ennis had a chance

to ask the same.

"Had to compliment the son-of-a-bitch on his facility, brag about all

the good things I'd heard about him and his family then told the

bastard I was here looking for someone. He knows I know what he does

here. He's no fool. He said he'd bring the gringos for us to take

our choice."

Ennis's heart was in his throat. He wanted to hope but was afraid to.

They waited for five minutes when the man returned, escorting three

raggedy looking men. One not much out of his teens, one white

haired, at least in his 60's, the third bushy redheaded man with

tattoos.

Walker looked to Willis and Ennis who both shook their heads no. He

said something to the man and they argued a bit. Then they were

motioned to follow and went through the building and out the back.

In the courtyard stood another iron cage; smaller than the others;

big enough for one man only. He sat there on the dirt floor hunched

over, head resting on arms crossed on knees.

Three quick steps and Ennis was standing at the front of the cage,

hands holding on the bars. "Jack? Jack?"

The ragged man inside lifted his head weakly; blue eyes blinking in

the sunlight.

"Open this fuckin door!" Ennis was about to come through, iron bars

or not.

Keys clanked in the lock, the door swung open and Ennis was inside on

his knees. "Jack? You with me?" He slapped at the down turned cheeks.

Head came back up again, "Ennis. You came to see me?" Head went

back down.

Ennis grabbed him then; great sobs broke from his throat. Everything

was a blur for a while. Willis and Walker pulling on them both, lots

of chattering going on. Then they were in the van. Willis giving

Jack a bottle of water, Walker explaining that he had agreed to not

report what he had seen in return for Jack's release into his

custody. A long conversation at the border with the guard once he

saw their extra passenger. More cash slipped into his palm and they

were crossing the border again.

They took rooms at a motel. There was no way they could take Jack on

an airplane looking like that. Ennis stayed with him, stripping him

and getting him into a shower. Walker and Willis went out to

purchase a new set of clothes for him.

Jack was clearly in a daze of some sort; speaking occasionally in

Spanish; his mind in a cloud somewhere.

When Walker and Willis got back to the room Jack was in bed, curled

up in a fetal position. Ennis was sobbing into the phone; talking to

Jack's momma. He hung up when they came in.

"How's he doin?" Willis asked.

"Not too good." Ennis answered, wiping the tears off his face with

the back of his hand. "Sometimes he acts like he knows me, other

times he's talkin in that Spanish."

"Listen, Ennis." Walker was speaking. "I know you want to rush

right home with him but I think you should take a few days. Bring

him to Dallas for a bit. I know a doctor there, runs a clinic. She

handles all kinds of shock cases. Takes on a lot of service men been

suffering from combat fatigue, stuff like that. I'd really like for

her to look at him."

Ennis sat on the bed beside Jack, ran a hand over the still damp

hair. Jack muttered something in Spanish.

"Can we wait till tomorrow to decide? See if he's better then?"

Ennis squinted up at him.

"Sure we can. Tell you what. I have to get back tonight. If you

decide in the morning to come to Dallas, call me. I'll make

arrangements for the Doctor to see him."

Walker left then and Willis went out and got them some take out for

dinner. Ennis had Jack up dressed in his new clothes and walking

around the room when he came in with dinner. They sat Jack down at

the table, tried to get him to eat. He nibbled a bit, mumbled

something in Spanish, looked around like he was lost. They were

finishing up when Jack turned to Ennis and said "Where the hell you

been?"

Ennis blinked "Right here, Bud" he answered.

"Why didn't you come for me? I waited and waited. You didn't

come!" He stared down at his half-eaten food. "Why didn't you come

for me?"

Ennis reached over and grasped Jack's arm. "They told us you was

dead. Everyone thought you was dead."

Tears glistened in the dark eyelashes. "Who told you that? L.D.?"

he asked.

"Lureen" Ennis answered.

Jack said something in Spanish, then in English said, "You shoulda

come for me, Ennis. I waited and waited." He got up and climbed

back into bed, curling up as small as he could get.

Ennis put his fist against his mouth and swore silently.

Willis got up, put a hand on Ennis's shoulder and said, "Give it

time. He's alive. That's what's important right now." He went to

his own room and left them alone.

The next morning was pretty much the same. Jack spoke some in

Spanish, some in English; clearly confused. They decided that a

trip to Dallas was in order. Ennis called Mrs. Twist and filled her

in on their plans and promised to bring Jack home as soon as

possible. She was tearful and disappointed but grateful for this

miracle that brought her son back to her.

The trip to Dallas was uneventful. Jack was silent throughout the

entire trip. An earlier phone call had set up the appointment for

Jack with Walker's friend. Walker met them at the airport and drove

them straight to the clinic. They did a complete physical on Jack

first, before the psychologist could see him. Ennis and Willis

waited impatiently in the hall; Ennis pacing back and forth or

staring, statue like, out the window at the end of the hall. Finally

the nurse called them into the Doctor's office. The doctor sat there

reading reports. He stopped when they came in and motioned for them

to sit. They sat down in chairs in front of his desk.

"This is very strange; very strange indeed." He took his glasses

off and rubbed his eyes. "I had them run this twice to make sure

there was no mistake."

"Say what you got to say." Ennis couldn't sit any longer and stood,

facing the doctor.

"Well, to cut to the chase, you're friend has been drugged. I'd say

over a long period of time; several months. On the good side of

that, it's a common enough drug that we can neutralize it with a

series of injections."

"He gonna be alright then?" Ennis was gripping the back of the chair

he had been sitting in.

"It might take a while, but yes. I have every reason to believe

he'll be just fine once we get the drugs out of his system. Do you

know why he was given these drugs?"

"No we don't." Willis chimed in. "But we're gonna find out."

"When can we take him home? His momma's waitin to see him back in

Wyoming." Ennis was so relieved.

"I still recommend at least one or two counseling sessions. I don't

really think there's anything wrong with his mind but he is

confused. We talked a little and I think it would be in his best

interests to stay here at least a day or two. Help steady him some,

understand what has happened to him."

A rap on the door and Ranger Walker stuck his head in. They motioned

him on in. The doctor repeated what he had told the others. Walker

was pleased. "This is good news, then." He slapped Ennis on the

shoulder.

"Yeah. 'Cept they want to keep him here a coupla days to talk to a

counselor." Ennis said.

"That don't sound too bad." he smiled reassuringly. "I got a few

questions I'd like to ask him, myself."

The doctor made arrangements for the proper drugs to be administered

and the three of them waited.

"How long will it take?" Ennis asked.

"Don't know. He's been on this drug for quite a while now. I'd say

his mind will start to clear immediately; but not completely. It

will take a while for that."

They sat and watched through a window as the counselor began

questioning Jack. He knew his name, address in Childress and the

address in Lightning Flat. He knew who the president was and he knew

his parents names. He seemed stable for the moment. The counselor

asked him another question, "What about the name Ennis Del Mar?"

"He brought me here." Jack said, sitting there looking around the

small room.

"He's outside. He'd like to come in. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure. If he wants to," Jack answered.

"He has two friends with him. They brought you here with Ennis. Is

it ok if they come in to? They have some questions they want to ask

you."

"Fine," he seemed quite comfortable.

The three came in and sat down. Ennis pulled his chair up across

from Jack's.

"Hey, Bud. How you doin?" he asked both hands jammed into his jacket

pocket to keep from grabbing him. He took his hat off and perched it

on his knee.

Jack stared at him; frowning.

"Jack Twist?" Walker approached, put out his hand. Jack took it for

a second. "My name is Walker. I'm a Texas Ranger. I have a few

questions I'd like to ask you if you're up to it."

"Sure." Jack answered glancing idly about.

"How did you come to be in Mexico? How did you get there?" Walker

asked the question they were all wanting to know.

Jack thought about it for a minute then answered. "Don't know. I

was driving...then I woke up down there."

"You don't remember anything else?" Walker asked.

"I remember him." he pointed at Ennis.

"That's good. He's the one got us looking for you." Walker answered.

"You came lookin for me?" Jack asked, staring at Ennis.

"uh huh. You called your Momma. I was there."

"You answered the phone...I remember."

"How did you get to a phone?" Walker asked.

Jack was staring at Ennis; not looking away. "They said I smelled bad;

took me inside to take a shower. Saw the phone. When he wasn't

lookin, I made the calls. He wouldn't let me talk though. Said we'd

both get in trouble."

"Momma OK?" he asked Ennis.

"She's fine; anxious to see you." Ennis answered eyes never leaving

Jack's.

"Can we go now?"

"I think its best you stay with us a day or two." The doctor said.

"Wanna go home. Now." He insisted.

"Jack." Ennis reached over and put his hand on Jack's knee. "Just

over night, OK? I'll stay here with you."

"Why I gotta stay? I'm fine."

The doctor answered that one. "You've been drugged. We're giving

you something to neutralize it. It's going to take a series of

injections. It would be best over a week or 10 days but we'll see if

we can get you stable enough to fly back home. You can take the rest

in capsule form."

"My head hurts." Jack said rubbing his forehead.

"That's one of the unfortunate side affects of this procedure. We

can get you some Tylenol. What you need most is rest." The doctor

said.

"I got more questions first." Ranger Walker said, coming around in

front of Jack, forcing him to face him. "Do you know who would want

to make you disappear?"

"Newsome." Jack answered, staring at Ennis.

"Did you have a fight with him?" Walker asked.

"No; didn't have to. He hated me from the beginning. Said I wasn't

good enough for his girl; offered me money to leave town."

"How long were you married?" Walker asked.

"Since '64; that'd be 20 years now." Jack answered.

"So why, all the sudden, would he want to get rid of you?"

"Probably 'cause I told him I was gonna divorce Lureen. Move back up

to Wyoming. He said never been a divorce in his family and wasn't

gonna be one now. Didn't know what he meant. Guess I do now." Jack

gladly took the Tylenol capsules the doctor handed him with a glass

of water.

"Son of a bitch" the words came through clenched teeth, Ennis's eyes

going to slits.

"Easy now, Ennis," Detective Willis came over and put his hands on

Ennis's shoulders.

"Can I go lie down now? I'm really tired." Jack asked.

"Just a few more questions," Walker insisted. "Why were you kept by

yourself in the back and not out front in the cages with the others?"

"I was, first night. Three cell mates raped me. Everyone was

Hollering; raised a real fuss. They decided to put me out back

where the others couldn't see me. Anything else? I'm really tired."

Nervous glances were exchanged all around. Ennis came out of his

chair, seething, but no where to vent his anger.

The doctor broke the silence first. "Yes, you certainly can. I've

had a room already prepared for you. I think they need another blood

sample from you then you can sleep as long as you like. How does

that sound."

"Great. Just need to lie down."

A nurse came in and escorted him off to a room. When he was out of

the room the doctor spoke again. "I'll get some tests run make sure

he didn't pick up anything down there."

A few hours later, Jack woke up to find Ennis sitting beside his bed

staring at him.

"Why you lookin at me like that?" he asked, moving his bed into an

upright position.

"Just can't believe you're alive." he shook his head.

"A course I'm alive. You really think I was dead?" His head was

clearer now, the reality of his situation sinking in.

"They sent your folks a container; s'posed to be your ashes. Said

you was cremated. Even sent a newspaper clippin, sayin you died in

an accident." Ennis leaned closer and squeezed Jack's arm. "We

thought you were gone." his voiced cracked with emotion.

"Guess they figured I was a goner for sure," Jack shook his head.

"We gotta do somethin 'bout it, Jack. Can't let them get away with

what they did to you."

"Ennis, I wanna go see my folks. I wanna be done with all this.

Can't we just let the law take care of the rest?" His sad eyes

pleading; he was still so tired.

"I wanna find the bastard and rip his guts out with my bare hands,

but if you want to leave it to the authorities, then that's what

we'll do." It was a hard concession for him to make but he was more

concerned at the moment with having Jack back than he was with

revenge.

"Can we leave in the morning? I really want to get out of here."

Jack asked.

"Doc's running some blood tests. See if you caught anything down

there. Once he gives us the OK, we'll take off for home."

"Good. I just want to get out of Texas. Get back to Wyoming where I

belong." He leaned back and crossed an arm over his eyes.

"I got some stuff I need to tell you. Are you up to some news?"

Ennis asked.

"Good news or bad news?" He turned to face Ennis.

"Got some of both. I guess the bad news first. That alright with

you?"

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

"It's about your Pa. He's gone."

"Gone? You mean he's dead?"

"Yeah, Bud. I'm afraid so."

"His heart finally give out?"

"Nah. He got some bad news from his doctor. Said he had a tumor and

was going blind. Couldn't handle it I guess, and went out to the

barn and shot himself. Sorry." He rubbed Jack's arm back and forth.

"He's really gone? Can't believe it! Always thought he'd live to be

100."

"You OK?"

"Yeah; why wouldn't I be? He was the meanest man I ever knew. I

won't be shedding no tears over him. That's for sure. How's Momma

takin it?"

"Pretty good, I guess. Well as can be expected. She's got lots of

friends helpin her out."

"Good. I'll be there shortly to take care of things. When did all

this happen?"

"Last year. I went up to see her. I'd been up before. After they

told us you was...gone. Sent me back my last postcard marked

DECEASED in big red letters on it. That's when I called Lureen to

see what happened. She told me you had an accident, described it and

all. Said you'd been cremated and half your ashes was buried in

Childress and half sent up to your folks. Said you wanted them

scattered up on Brokeback. I went to see them, tell them I'd take

the ashes up to Brokeback but your dad said no."

"I'm not surprised."

"When your dad passed, I went up to pay my respects to your Momma.

Figured she'd be sellin the place off and movin but she said she was

plannin on stayin; offered me the job of runnin the place for her."

He stopped to see how Jack was reacting to the idea.

"She did? I know she'd never leave the ranch. Her folks are buried

close by in the family plot. She'd never leave them."

"Well, I took the job. I pulled my trailer up there and I been

runnin the place ever since."

Jack turned to him then, with the first smile on his face that Ennis

had seen. Not an all-out smile that Jack's so good at. But a smile

none the less. Something his heart had been aching to see since that

first awful moment when they found him in that cage.

"You runnin my ranch?"

"Uh huh. That OK with you?"

"It's been my dream now for more than 20 years. Just about give up

on it ever happening though."

"Figured I'd like to stay on, if that's ok with you?"

Jack took hold of Ennis's arm and pulled him close.

"Don't know if I can afford you." He pressed their lips together in

a short sweet kiss.

"I'm cheap. Just one of those kisses a day is all I need."

"Well, I don't know about that. We may have to do some negotiatin on

that." He caressed the side of Ennis's face. Traced the jaw line with

a finger tip; let it wander across the slightly parted lips.

"I'm all for negotiatin or anythin else you might have in mind." His

tongue came out and drew the finger tip in.

"I need you, Cowboy." Jack sobbed and lurched sideways into Ennis's

arms.

"I'm here, Jack. I ain't goin no where; never again! We been given

a second chance here and I ain't gonna screw it up this time. I

promise you that." He held Jack tight and pressed kisses into the

dark hair.

"I thought I'd never see you again! I thought they were gonna kill

Me," he sobbed.

"It's alright. You're safe now. And tomorrow I'll take you home."

"What about all this legal stuff?" he sniffed.

"We can do it over the phone, or fax it. Whatever they need, but

tomorrow I'm takin you home. That's a promise."

"Home. It sounds so good. It's all I ever wanted. You and me at

home. A place of our own."

THE END (end of part 1 of 2 parts)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: THE TWIST RANCH (part 2 of 2 parts)

Author: Brokeback Mountain

Pairing: Jack and Ennis

Rating: R

Warnings: None

Disclaimers: These characters belong to Annie Proulx

THE TWIST RANCH (Part 2 of 2 parts)

Morning visits with both doctor and psychologist brought good news

that was sorely welcome. Jack did, by some lucky stroke of fate, not

have any STD's from his unfortunate experiences in Mexico and his

mind seemed to be clearing by the hour. He remembered more details

from the day he went missing and from some of the things that

happened to him during the last year. Some things he would rather

not remember.

He remembered going to see an attorney in Childress about a divorce.

The attorney called him the next day and asked to meet him that night at

his home. He thought it seemed a little strange to him but he drove out

towards the address he was given. It was a dark and lonely road

about 10 miles out of town. He turned off onto the side road he was

supposed to and a truck pulled crossways in front of him. He hit

the brake and started to back up and another truck had pulled in

crossways behind him. There were four men, two from each truck.

Yelling; pulling at him. They got him out of his truck and he felt a

sting in the side of his neck. Next thing he remembered was waking

up on a stretcher being carried off an airplane, put into a truck and

taken to where they found him. He tried to speak to these people but

they spoke in Spanish and he didn't understand what they were saying

and they evidently didn't understand him. He was given another shot

in the truck and woke up when they tossed him into one of the cages

with three other men.

His head was still in a spin and groggy when the three started

pulling his clothes off of him. He tried to stop them but had no

strength or coordination to put up much of a fight. He teared up

telling Willis and Ennis that part. He knew Ennis would not hold it

against him, but still he felt disgusted having to admit that three

filthy strangers had been where, in his heart, only Ennis had a right

to be.

Ennis said nothing, just gripped Jack's arm tightly and seethed

inside. Willis shook his head in disgust and sympathy.

"Don't know of anything that can make this right for you, Jack. But

I'm sure going to try."

The plane ride back to Wyoming was filled either with silence or

polite conversation; not wanting to discuss anything important that

someone might over hear.

"I never thought I'd see you on an airplane." Jack said smiling at

Ennis next to him.

"Well take a good look 'cause you probably never will again. Ain't

my most favorite way to travel." he leaned his shoulder over against

Jack's.

"You did it though. You got on one of these things and came and

found me."

"Got on three or four of these things. Been flyin all over the place

to find you. Fly anywhere in the world to find you Jack."

The last part said so only Jack could hear.

Jack leaned his head against Ennis's shoulder for a minute then

turned to look out the window.

"Be good to see Momma again. Sure did miss her."

"She's real excited to see you too. Bet she's busy bakin your

favorite cake right about now."

"Wish we was already there." he sighed.

"Close your eyes and try to sleep. I'll wake you when we get near."

Ennis said to him.

They both slept for the next several hours while Detective Willis

formulated a plan of action. First thing he'd have to do when they

landed was get in touch with Ranger Walker. They had a big job ahead

of them but one they were going to enjoy doing.

There had to be proof out there somewhere of J.D.'s doings and they

were going to find it.

Detective Willis got off the plane in Cheyenne, promising to keep

them posted on the investigation. A few awkward moments passed while

Ennis tried to sort out his thoughts. He finally came out

with "Don't know as I'll ever be able to thank you for what you done

for me. Ain't got those kinda words in me." He took Willis's hand

in both of his, trying to will the man to know his feelings. "You're

quite welcome. It's me should be thanking you for bringing me such

an interesting case. Haven't had one that riled me this much in a

long time. It's going to be a pleasure working in it and bringing

this bastard Newsome down."

Ennis and Jack flew on to Gilette, got their truck, then drove the rest

of the way to Lightning Flat. Mrs. Twist was waiting out front; her apron

pulled up to her face; head going back and forth from side to side. She

was rigid with anticipation. Her son was coming home! Ennis had him,

said he'd be good as new. She could hardly stand the wait. She saw the

truck pull into the driveway: her heart pounding. There he was standing

by the truck, tall and handsome as ever. Grinning that school-boy grin

of his.

He bounded up to her, grabbed her in his arms and held her tight.

Her sobbing was muffled against his chest and Ennis stood by

watching, blinking the tears back and thought he had never seen such

a beautiful sight in his life! This wonderful woman he had come to

know and love; and his beautiful Jack in an embrace that brought

tears, laughter, release of tension; and most of all, hope. Hope for

the three of them to have a life together. Something Ennis never

thought was possible. Something he thought they could only dream

about.

She got her senses about her and saw Ennis standing off watching

them. She reached out to him, not letting go of her son for a

moment. Ennis walked over and was pulled into the embrace, "Thank

you's" raining down on him from both Jack and his Momma.

They finally broke their grip on one another and went on into the

house. Jack stopped two steps in, and just looked all around.

"Can't believe I'm home. I used to sit there and try to imagine

being here. Sometimes I could smell your coffee and cake. I could

see this table plain as day; this room too." Tears threatened to

choke off his voice and he went silent.

"Sit down, Jackie. I'll get you some coffee." She caressed his

shoulder. Ennis sat with him, unable to speak at the moment.

Mrs. Twist brought three cups and filled them with the steaming

liquid. They sipped in silence for a spell then Jack spoke.

"You OK about Pa?" he asked him Momma, reaching across the table and

taking her hand.

"Yes son. I am." she heaved a great sigh. "He was a very unhappy

man. Had his own demons eatin away at him. Like a wounded animal.

He took himself out of his misery. Can't say as I blame him for

that."

"Ennis said he's been running the place. He any good at it?" He

smiled at his momma.

"Oh, Jackie! He's the best thing, sides you a course, that ever

happened to this ranch. We done better last fall sellin stock then

we have in years. Your Pa's heart just wasn't in it. Don't think it

ever was, really." She smiled at her son and at Ennis.

"You can tell the difference when a man loves his work; cares about

it. Ennis here, he's a born rancher; at it every minute. Wait till

you see 'round the place. He's got it all fixed up, fences mended,

fields planted, cows lookin bigger and fatter than ever before. Had

more calves this year too. Now with you back home, no tellin what

the three of us can do with the place." She was so excited, it

pleased him to see her happiness overflowing like it was.

They settled into a routine of sorts. Breakfast around the Twist

table, Ennis working the place and Jack mostly walking around the

place, looking it over, making a few suggestions now and then. Lunch

and dinner the same; after dinner some quiet time for the three of

them; and Jack retiring to his room upstairs while Ennis went back to

his trailer alone each night.

Not that Ennis was complaining. He would never do that. He was

incredibly happy to have Jack alive and home again; but something was

missing. Some little part of Jack wasn't there. He would be happy

and bright one moment and the next, brooding and staring off into the

distance.

Ennis found him like that a few weeks after he had returned home,

late one Sunday afternoon. Just standing there, leaning against the

barn door; staring down into the dirt. Mrs. Twist was concerned as

well. "Go on, Ennis. Talk to him. Try to get him to talk a

little." She prodded. He left her to her Sunday reading and walked

over to Jack.

"Whatcha got on your mind, Bud?"

"Nothin." Jack didn't look up.

"Wanna take a walk?"

They walked in silence for a while; Ennis heading them over towards

his trailer.

"Wanna see my trailer? Got it all fixed up nice."

They went inside, Jack looked around, found a chair by the table and

sat down.

Ennis sat on the foot of the bed opposite him and asked, "Can you

tell me what's botherin you? I'd like to help you, if I can."

"It's just different, is all. I always came here ready to do battle

with the old man, ya know; always tried to impress him. Make

him...I don't know...make him like me I guess." He rubbed the

aluminum strip around the small table edge. "Guess it's too late

worryin 'bout that now. Always did hope that one day..." He shook

his head and stopped.

"Didn't know your Pa at all but I'd guess somethin happened early on

in his life to make him that way. Somethin soured him so bad he

could never make it back to normal. Wasn't nothin nobody could do to

make him into a happy person."

"You're probably right 'bout that." He looked up at Ennis. "I was

really mad at you." he added. "I used to sit and wait and say to

myself that tomorrow you would come and find me. And tomorrow would

come and you wouldn't; got so I hated you."

"I done lots of things over the years we known each other for you to

hate me, and I'll take the blame for it; but not for this one. We

all thought you was dead. Can't tell you what that did to me. Can't

begin to describe the pain, or count the times I got drunk trying to

block out the memory of our last meeting. The fight we had." He

shook his head, chewed on a thumbnail.

"I been a fool about things between us. Should have run off with you

first time you asked. It was what I wanted. More than anythin. The

years slipped by and all the sudden like, you were gone. Not just

gone from me but gone from this world. Near killed myself with drink

and regrets."

He stood up, went to the cabinet and got down a bottle of whiskey,

poured two drinks and went back. He handed one to Jack but he just

sat it on the little table. Ennis sipped his.

"It was a bad time, Jack, badder than you could know. There was the

phone calls from your Texas family, newspaper clipping, ashes in a

container with your name on it. There was no reason to even think

you might be still alive. You gotta know in your heart, Bud, I'd a

come for you if I'd a known. No iron bars or mud walls woulda kept

me away." He downed another mouthful of whiskey.

"Can't believe it all happened; minds still fuzzy in places. You

say you talked with Lureen? You think she was in on this too?" He

took a sip of his drink.

"Can't say. Don't know the woman. She seemed real sad 'bout things

when we talked. Don't know if that was made up or not."

"Don't know what I'm s'posed to do about it."

"You don't need to do nothin right now. Let Willis and Walker take

care of it. Might be a trial or somethin later on down the road but

you'll be all fine by then and I'll go down there to Texas with you.

You won't be goin through this alone." Ennis assured him.

Jack looked wistfully out the window. Still out of it some.

"Somethin else on your mind?" Ennis asked.

"Yeah...nothin important," he sipped his whiskey.

"What is it? Maybe I can help?" Ennis had him talking now and

wasn't going to let him stop.

"It's just...somethin silly. I had somethin...somethin I was

savin. It was in my old room and now it's gone is all. I told you

it was silly."

"Somethin maybe tucked in the back of the closet?"

Jack came full alert then and stared at him. The look on his face

gave Ennis the answer. He got up and took Jack's arm, led him over

to the closet and opened the door.

Jack's face clouded up; he reached out and touched the plaid shirt

now on top of his own; saw the postcard and the photo. He choked out

a sob and the tears started down his cheeks.

"Thought they was gone. Thought they got thrown away," he said in a

hoarse voice.

"I found them the day I came up to see your folks, and pay my

respects. Knew what they were. Couldn't believe you kept them all

these years." They stood there, inches apart, two hearts beating as

one. "I asked your momma if I could have them and she said yes. I

had them ever since." He couldn't speak any more. Tears were

blurring his eyes.

"Never shoulda let you walk away from me that day. Shoulda told you

right then how I felt." Jack sniffled.

Ennis reached out to him and took him gently in his arms. "I been a

fool most my life, Jack. We both know that. It ain't gonna be that

way no more. I know what's important. Ain't nothin more important

than bein with the one you love. Won't never tell you 'no'

again 'bout nothin. Just give me a chance to make it all up to you.

You won't be sorry. I promise you." He lifted Jack's chin and

kissed him gently on the lips.

"You're all I ever wanted, Ennis. All. We got lots of bad stuff

between us though. Stuff you don't know that might make you hate

me." Uncertain blue eyes filled with tears gazed into brown.

"No way. Nothin you did will ever make me hate you."

"I been with others, Ennis. Not just women."

"Don't matter none now. That was before. This is after. We can be

together now. I can give you all you want; whatever you want. Won't

be needin to look for it anywhere else."

"There's other stuff too; stuff that happened down in Mexico. I can

remember most of it now. It's bad, Cowboy. Real bad." He pulled

away from the embrace and walked back to the table. He sat down and

finished off his drink in one swallow.

Ennis came and sat back down in front of him. Reached out and put a

hand on Jack's knee.

"Tell it all. Best to get it all out at once. Then we can deal with

it." Ennis assured him.

"They left me alone for the first several weeks. Then people started

showin up; walkin 'round the cage lookin at me. Talkin in Spanish.

Didn't know what they was sayin but I could tell they was up to no

good the way they was lookin at me."

"Can I have some more of this?" he raised his glass to Ennis.

"Sure." he got up and brought the bottle back to the table; poured

Jack's glass half full and refilled his own.

"Three of them came into my cage. Two held me down and the third one

gave me a shot of somethin. Next thing I knew, I woke up in bed.

Two naked women were with me and people with cameras standing around

were taking pictures." He stopped and took another drink.

"They drug me back outside and into my cage again afterwards." They

came for me often. Coupla times a week. Some times it was with

women, some times it was men. The cameras were always there takin

their pictures."

He looked up to face Ennis's eyes; afraid of what he might see. At

that exact moment the glass Ennis had been holding, shattered and

spewed broken glass and whiskey in his lap.

Jack jumped up and grabbed Ennis's hand, streaked with blood and

pieces of glass sticking out.

"Jesus, Ennis!" He pulled him over to the sink and carefully pulled

out the glass slivers and held the hand under running water.

"I shouldna said nothin. This is all my fault." He held the towel

against the wounds trying to stem the flow of blood.

"I asked. You told. No blame there." Ennis was trying to compose

himself. Couldn't let go now. Not with Jack still so fragile like

he might break in two at any minute. He made a mental note to call

Willis first chance he got with the new information.

Ennis dug out some band-aids from a drawer and waited patiently as

Jack bandaged his hand. It took three band-aids but he finally got

the wounds all covered. He went back and cleaned the mess up then.

"Don't look too deep. Be sore as hell for a few days, is all." Jack

said to him as he emptied the pieces of glass into the trash.

He stood to face him then wiping his hands on a towel a sad kicked-

dog expression in his eyes. "Told you it was bad."

"Jack..." Ennis reached his bandaged hand out and caressed the side

of Jack's face, thumb rubbing back and forth where a moustache used

to be. "At least they got rid of that hair you had growing on your

lip." He tried to smile but the tears belied any sense of humor in

the situation.

Jack cupped Ennis' s hand with his own and pressed a kiss into the

bandaged palm; a sense of calm coming over him. The worst was out

now. All they had left to do was to deal with it.

"You didn't like my moustache? I thought it made me look

Dignified," asoft chuckle.

"Dignified? That what you call it?" then after a minute added. "If

you liked it so much you can always grow it back." He pulled him

close into a hug.

"There anythin else I need knowin?" he didn't want to hear any more;

didn't think he could stand it but had to give Jack this chance to

get it all out.

"That's it. I was scared tellin you. I kept thinkin on what you

said 'bout findin out things you didn't want to know. Thought you'd

quit me for sure." He was breathless scared.

"It'd be easier to quit breathin. We been through a lot, the two of

us. I'd like to think we could put it all behind us; start new.

Think we could do that?"

"I'd like that. We have to go all the way back up to Brokeback, or

can we try right here?" This smile was a little more genuine.

"We can try anywhere on the face of the earth that you want, Bud.

Now I got this flyin down, we can go anywhere you want."

'I'm where I always wanted to be; in your trailer, in your arms. Dreamed

of being here with you. 'course most of those dreams you didn't have so

many clothes on," he said with a crooked smile.

"We can take care of that. I ain't never been nobody's dream

before." He pulled his shirt out of his pants, unsnapped it, pulled

it off and tossed it on the chair.

"You been mine, Ennis. From way before that first night in the

tent." Jack said and sat down on the side of the bed to remove his

boots.

"You knew I was wantin to do that? What we did?" Ennis asked,

removing his boots as well.

"It was all building up inside me. Just felt like it was in you

too. And I guess it was." Next came Jack's shirt, onto the chair

atop Ennis's.

"Didn't know what was happening to me. Felt like I was goin crazy or

somethin. Felt like I was gonna explode if I didn't touch you."

Ennis's jeans came next. They landed on the floor.

"C'meer" he reached for Jack as his jeans hit the floor.

Their lovemaking that night was slow and sweet; each trying through

kisses and touches to show the other how much they cared, how much

this special time meant to them. The tenderness and sweetness that

flowed between them eclipsed only by the firey passion it ignited.

Afterwards they stayed that way, sticky mess and all. There was no

way either could let the other go; even long enough to clean up.

They slept that way, wrapped tightly around each other and awoke the

next morning as if in a new world.

They laughed and joked their way into the shower; soaping each other

up; scrubbing, kissing, rubbing, holding onto each other and groaning

their pleasure and release. They dressed quickly and headed for the

house; knowing Mrs. Twist would be cooking a big breakfast for them,

as usual.

"Good morning, boys." She greeted them with a smile. She knew.

Knew her son had not slept in his bed last night and from the look on

their faces there was no doubt where he did spend the night. Nothing

was said about it, of course, and nothing would be. It was just a

fact. And all three knew it. Jack would no longer be sleeping in

the house.

They had just finished breakfast when the phone rang. Mrs. Twist

answered and handed the phone to Ennis. "For you, Ennis. Said his

name was Willis."

"Thanks." He took the phone; Jack stood by and waited. So did Mrs.

Twist.

"Yeah, Willis. what'cha got?"

Pause

"You kiddin me?"

Pause

"Son of a bitch!"

Pause

"It's all over then?"

Pause

"Yeah. I'll tell him." He put the phone down with a bang, cursed

again. "Fuckin son of a bitch!"

"What'd he say?" Jack asked grabbing his arm.

Mrs. Twist just stood there gripping the back of a chair.

"It's all over. Just like that!"

"What??" Jack demanded an explanation.

"Sorry." Ennis rubbed his forehead to ease the tension. "The old

bastard's dead. Had a heart attack right there in his office when

they came to arrest him. The other four he had working for him, give

themselves up and admitted what they done. Ain't gonna be no trail

or nothin. They found that other old guy he disappeared a few years

ago. He was in the same place as you. We saw him. Older, 60

somethin. He's back home now and that place you was at is shut down."

"Oh my goodness." Mrs. Twist began to cry.

They both went to her then; each with an arm around her, petting her

hair, wiping her tears. "It's alright. It's alright" they both

cooed to her.

Ennis reached a hand out to pull Jack's head next to his; forehead's

touching. "It's all over, Bud. No trial, no reason to go back to

Texas ever again."

"What about Bobby?" Mrs. Twist asked.

"He's alright, I'm sure. Just before all this, Lureed was making

arrangements for him to go off to boardin school. I'm sure he's

already there. I'll see to him after a while, make sure he's OK and

make sure he knows who his daddy is. Let him know I'm still alive."

"What 'bout Lureen?" Ennis asked. "You think she was in on this?"

"I doubt it. She was a good hard working person and she never did me

no wrong. She cared for me more than she should have. Maybe after a

while we can go see her. I'll be wanting to get that divorce and

all."

"So it's really all over." Mrs. Twist, sighed with relief.

"Yeah, Momma. The bad part is. Now it's time to start over. A new

life for all of us. The Twist ranch is gonna know nothing but

happiness from now on."

Ennis grabbed them both in a bear hug and all three blinked back

happy tears for a change.

THE END (Part 2 of 2 parts)

Title: THE TWIST RANCH (Part 2 of 2 parts)

Author: Brokeback Mountain

Pairing: Jack and Ennis

Rating: R

Warnings: None

Disclaimers: These characters belong to Annie Proulx.

THE TWIST RANCH (Part 2 of 2)

Morning visits with both doctor and psychologist brought good news

that was sorely welcome. Jack did, by some lucky stroke of fate, not

have any STD's from his unfortunate experiences in Mexico and his

mind seemed to be clearing by the hour. He remembered more details

from the day he went missing and from some of the things that

happened to him during the last year. Some things he would rather

not remember.

He remembered going to see an attorney in Childress about a divorce.

The attorney called him back the next day and asked him to meet him that

night at his home. He thought it seemed a little strange but he drove out

towards the address he was given. It was a dark and lonely road

about 10 miles out of town. He turned off onto the side road he was

supposed to and a truck pulled crossways in front of him. He hit

the brake and started to back up and another truck had pulled in

crossways behind him. There were four men, two from each truck.

Yelling; pulling at him. They got him out of his truck and he felt a

sting in the side of his neck. Next thing he remembered was waking

up on a stretcher being carried off an airplane, put into a truck and

taken to where they found him. He tried to speak to these people but

they spoke in Spanish and he didn't understand what they were saying

and they evidently didn't understand him. He was given another shot

in the truck and woke up when they tossed him into one of the cages

with three other men.

His head was still in a spin and groggy when the three started

pulling his clothes off of him. He tried to stop them but had no

strength or coordination to put up much of a fight. He teared up

telling Willis and Ennis that part. He knew Ennis would not hold it

against him, but still he felt disgusted having to admit that three

filthy strangers had been where, in his heart, only Ennis had a right

to be.

Ennis said nothing, just gripped Jack's arm tightly and seethed

inside. Willis shook his head in disgust and sympathy.

"Don't know of anything that can make this right for you, Jack. But

I'm sure going to try."

The plane ride back to Wyoming was filled either with silence or

polite conversation; not wanting to discuss anything important that

someone might over hear.

"I never thought I'd see you on an airplane." Jack said smiling at

Ennis next to him.

"Well take a good look 'cause you probably never will again. Ain't

my most favorite way to travel." he leaned his shoulder over against

Jack's.

"You did it though. You got on one of these things and came and

found me."

"Got on three or four of these things. Been flyin all over the place

to find you. I'd fly anywhere in the world to find you Jack."

The last part said so only Jack could hear.

Jack leaned his head against Ennis's shoulder for a minute then

turned to look out the window.

"Be good to see Momma again. Sure did miss her."

"She's real excited to see you too. Bet she's busy bakin your

favorite cake right about now."

"Wish we was already there." he sighed.

"Close your eyes and try to sleep. I'll wake you when we get near,"

Ennis said to him.

They both slept for the next several hours while Detective Willis

formulated a plan of action. First thing he'd have to do when they

landed was get in touch with Ranger Walker. They had a big job ahead

of them but one they were going to enjoy doing.

There had to be proof out there somewhere of J.D.'s doings and they

were going to find it.

Detective Willis got off the plane in Cheyenne, promising to keep

them posted on the investigation. A few awkward moments passed while

Ennis tried to sort out his thoughts. He finally came out

With, "Don't know as I'll ever be able to thank you for what you done

for me. Ain't got those kinda words in me." He took Willis's hand

in both of his, trying to will the man to know his feelings. "You're

quite welcome. It's me should be thanking you for bringing me such

an interesting case. Haven't had one that riled me this much in a

long time. It's going to be a pleasure working on it and bringing

this bastard Newsome down."

Ennis and Jack flew on to Gilette, got their truck, then drove the rest

of the way to Lightning Flat. Mrs. Twist was waiting out front; her apron

pulled up to her face; head going back and forth from side to side. She

was rigid with anticipation. Her son was coming home! Ennis had him,

said he'd be good as new. She could hardly stand the wait. She saw the

truck pull into the driveway: her heart pounding. There he was standing

by the truck, tall and handsome as ever. Grinning that school-boy grin

of his.

He bounded up to her, grabbed her in his arms and held her tight.

Her sobbing was muffled against his chest and Ennis stood by

watching, blinking the tears back and thought he had never seen such

a beautiful sight in his life! This wonderful woman he had come to

know and love; and his beautiful Jack in an embrace that brought

tears, laughter, release of tension; and most of all, hope. Hope for

the three of them to have a life together. Something Ennis never

thought was possible. Something he thought they could only dream

about.

She got her senses about her and saw Ennis standing off watching

them. She reached out to him, not letting go of her son for a

moment. Ennis walked over and was pulled into the embrace, "Thank

yous" raining down on him from both Jack and his Momma.

They finally broke their grip on one another and went on into the

house. Jack stopped two steps in, and just looked all around.

"Can't believe I'm home. I used to sit there and try to imagine

being here. Sometimes I could smell your coffee and cake. I could

see this table plain as day; this room too." Tears threatened to

choke off his voice and he went silent.

"Sit down, Jackie. I'll get you some coffee." She caressed his

shoulder. Ennis sat with him, unable to speak at the moment.

Mrs. Twist brought three cups and filled them with the steaming

liquid. They sipped in silence for a spell then Jack spoke.

"You OK about Pa?" he asked him Momma, reaching across the table and

taking her hand.

"Yes son. I am," she heaved a great sigh. "He was a very unhappy

Man; had his own demons eatin away at him. Like a wounded animal.

He took himself out of his misery. Can't say as I blame him for

that."

"Ennis said he's been running the place. He any good at it?" He

smiled at his momma.

"Oh, Jackie! He's the best thing, sides you a course, that ever

happened to this ranch. We done better last fall sellin stock then

we have in years. Your Pa's heart just wasn't in it. Don't think it

ever was, really." She smiled at her son and at Ennis.

"You can tell the difference when a man loves his work; cares about

it. Ennis here, he's a born rancher; at it every minute. Wait till

you see 'round the place. He's got it all fixed up, fences mended,

fields planted, cows lookin bigger and fatter than ever before. Had

more calves this year too. Now with you back home, no tellin what

the three of us can do with the place." She was so excited, it

pleased him to see her happiness overflowing like it was.

They settled into a routine of sorts. Breakfast around the Twist

table, Ennis working the place and Jack mostly walking around the

place, looking it over, making a few suggestions now and then. Lunch

and dinner the same; after dinner some quiet time for the three of

them; and Jack retiring to his room upstairs while Ennis went back to

his trailer alone each night.

Not that Ennis was complaining. He would never do that. He was

incredibly happy to have Jack alive and home again; but something was

missing. Some little part of Jack wasn't there. He would be happy

and bright one moment and the next, brooding and staring off into the

distance.

Ennis found him like that a few weeks after he had returned home,

late one Sunday afternoon. Just standing there, leaning against the

barn door; staring down into the dirt. Mrs. Twist was concerned as

well. "Go on, Ennis. Talk to him. Try to get him to talk a

little." She prodded. He left her to her Sunday reading and walked

over to Jack.

"Whatcha got on your mind, Bud?"

"Nothin." Jack didn't look up.

"Wanna take a walk?"

They walked in silence for a while; Ennis heading them over towards

his trailer.

"Wanna see my trailer? Got it all fixed up nice."

They went inside, Jack looked around, found a chair by the table and

sat down.

Ennis sat on the foot of the bed opposite him and asked, "Can you

tell me what's botherin you? I'd like to help you, if I can."

"It's just different, is all. I always came here ready to do battle

with the old man, ya know; always tried to impress him. Make

him...I don't know...make him like me I guess." He rubbed the

aluminum strip around the small table edge. "Guess it's too late

worryin 'bout that now. Always did hope that one day..." He shook

his head and stopped.

"Didn't know your Pa at all but I'd guess somethin happened early on

in his life to make him that way. Somethin soured him so bad he

could never make it back to normal. Wasn't nothin nobody could do to

make him into a happy person."

"You're probably right 'bout that." He looked up at Ennis. "I was

really mad at you," he added. "I used to sit and wait and say to

myself that tomorrow you would come and find me. And tomorrow would

come and you wouldn't; got so I hated you."

"I done lots of things over the years we known each other for you to

hate me, and I'll take the blame for them; but not for this one. We

all thought you was dead. Can't tell you what that did to me. Can't

begin to describe the pain, or count the times I got drunk trying to

block out the memory of our last meeting. The fight we had." He

shook his head, chewed on a thumbnail.

"I been a fool about things between us. Should have run off with you

first time you asked. It was what I wanted; more than anythin. The

years slipped by and all the sudden like, you were gone. Not just

gone from me but gone from this world. Near killed myself with drink

and regrets."

He stood up, went to the cabinet and got down a bottle of whiskey,

poured two drinks and went back. He handed one to Jack but he just

sat it on the little table. Ennis sipped his.

"It was a bad time, Jack, badder than you could know. There was the

phone calls from your Texas family, newspaper clipping, ashes in a

container with your name on it. There was no reason to even think

you might be still alive. You gotta know in your heart, Bud, I'd a

come for you if I'd a known. No iron bars or mud walls woulda kept

me away." He downed another mouthful of whiskey.

"Can't believe it all happened; minds still fuzzy in places. You

say you talked with Lureen? You think she was in on this too?" He

took a sip of his drink.

"Can't say. Don't know the woman. She seemed real sad 'bout things

when we talked. Don't know if that was made up or not."

"Don't know what I'm s'posed to do about it."

"You don't need to do nothin right now. Let Willis and Walker take

care of it. Might be a trial or somethin later on down the road but

you'll be all fine by then and I'll go down there to Texas with you.

You won't be goin through this alone." Ennis assured him.

Jack looked wistfully out the window. Still out of it some.

"Somethin else on your mind?" Ennis asked.

"Yeah...nothin important," he sipped his whiskey.

"What is it? Maybe I can help?" Ennis had him talking now and

wasn't going to let him stop.

"It's just...somethin silly. I had somethin...somethin I was

savin. It was in my old room and now it's gone is all. I told you

it was silly."

"Somethin maybe tucked in the back of the closet?"

Jack came full alert then and stared at him. The look on his face

gave Ennis the answer. He got up and took Jack's arm, led him over

to the closet and opened the door.

Jack's face clouded up; he reached out and touched the plaid shirt

now on top of his own; saw the postcard and the photo. He choked out

a sob and the tears started down his cheeks.

"Thought they was gone. Thought they got thrown away," he said in a

hoarse voice.

"I found them the day I came up to see your folks, and pay my

respects. Knew what they were. Couldn't believe you kept them all

these years." They stood there, inches apart, two hearts beating as

one. "I asked your momma if I could have them and she said yes. I

had them ever since." He couldn't speak any more. Tears were

blurring his eyes.

"Never shoulda let you walk away from me that day. Shoulda told you

right then how I felt." Jack sniffled.

Ennis reached out to him and took him gently in his arms. "I been a

fool most my life, Jack. We both know that. It ain't gonna be that

way no more. I know what's important. Ain't nothin more important

than bein with the one you love. Won't never tell you 'no'

again 'bout nothin. Just give me a chance to make it all up to you.

You won't be sorry. I promise you." He lifted Jack's chin and

kissed him gently on the lips.

"You're all I ever wanted, Ennis. All. We got lots of bad stuff

between us though. Stuff you don't know that might make you hate

me." Uncertain blue eyes filled with tears gazed into brown.

"No way! Nothin you did will ever make me hate you."

"I been with others, Ennis. Not just women."

"Don't matter none now. That was before. This is after. We can be

together now. I can give you all you want; whatever you want. Won't

be needin to look for it anywhere else."

"There's other stuff too; stuff that happened down in Mexico. I can

remember most of it now. It's bad, Cowboy; real bad." He pulled

away from the embrace and walked back to the table. He sat down and

finished off his drink in one swallow.

Ennis came and sat back down in front of him. Reached out and put a

hand on Jack's knee.

"Tell it all; best to get it all out at once. Then we can deal with

It," Ennis assured him.

"They left me alone for the first several weeks. Then people started

showin up; walkin 'round the cage lookin at me. Talkin in Spanish.

Didn't know what they was sayin but I could tell they was up to no

good the way they was lookin at me."

"Can I have some more of this?" he raised his glass to Ennis.

"Sure." he got up and brought the bottle back to the table; poured

Jack's glass half full and refilled his own.

"Three of them came into my cage. Two held me down and the third one

gave me a shot of somethin. Next thing I knew, I woke up in bed.

Two naked women were with me and people with cameras standing around

were taking pictures." He stopped and took another drink.

"They drug me back outside and into my cage again afterwards." They

came for me often. Coupla times a week. Some times it was with

women, some times it was men. The cameras were always there takin

their pictures."

He looked up to face Ennis's eyes; afraid of what he might see. At

that exact moment the glass Ennis had been holding, shattered and

spewed broken glass and whiskey in his lap.

Jack jumped up and grabbed Ennis's hand, streaked with blood and

pieces of glass sticking out.

"Jesus, Ennis!" He pulled him over to the sink and carefully pulled

out the glass slivers and held the hand under running water.

"I shouldna said nothin. This is all my fault." He held the towel

against the wounds trying to stem the flow of blood.

"I asked. You told. No blame there." Ennis was trying to compose

Himself; couldn't let go now. Not with Jack still so fragile like

he might break in two at any minute. He made a mental note to call

Willis first chance he got with the new information.

Ennis dug out some band-aids from a drawer and waited patiently as

Jack bandaged his hand. It took three band-aids but he finally got

the wounds all covered. He went back and cleaned the mess up then.

"Don't look too deep. Be sore as hell for a few days, is all." Jack

said to him as he emptied the pieces of glass into the trash.

He stood to face him then wiping his hands on a towel, a sad kicked-

dog expression in his eyes. "Told you it was bad."

"Jack..." Ennis reached his bandaged hand out and caressed the side

of Jack's face, thumb rubbing back and forth where a moustache used

to be. "At least they got rid of that hair you had growing on your

lip." He tried to smile but the tears belied any sense of humor in

the situation.

Jack cupped Ennis's hand with his own and pressed a kiss into the

bandaged palm; a sense of calm coming over him. The worst was out

now. All they had left to do was to deal with it.

"You didn't like my moustache? I thought it made me look

dignified," a soft chuckle.

"Dignified? That what you call it?" Then after a minute added, "If

you liked it so much you can always grow it back." He pulled him

close into a hug.

"There anythin else I need knowin?" He didn't want to hear any more;

didn't think he could stand anything more but had to give Jack this chance to

get it all out.

"That's it. I was scared tellin you. I kept thinkin on what you

said 'bout findin out things you didn't want to know. Thought you'd

quit me for sure." He was breathless scared.

"It'd be easier to quit breathin. We been through a lot, the two of

us. I'd like to think we could put it all behind us; start new.

Think we could do that?"

"I'd like that. We have to go all the way back up to Brokeback, or

can we try right here?" This smile was a little more genuine.

"We can try anywhere on the face of the earth that you want, Bud.

Now I got this flyin down, we can go anywhere you want."

'I'm where I always wanted to be; in your trailer, in your arms. Dreamed

of being here with you. 'course most of those dreams you didn't have so

many clothes on," he said with a crooked smile.

"We can take care of that. I ain't never been nobody's dream

before." He pulled his shirt out of his pants, unsnapped it, pulled

it off and tossed it on the chair.

"You been mine, Ennis. From way before that first night in the

tent." Jack said and sat down on the side of the bed to remove his

boots

"You knew I was wantin to do that? What we did?" Ennis asked,

removing his boots as well.

"It was all building up inside me. Just felt like it was in you

too. And I guess it was." Next came Jack's shirt, onto the chair

atop Ennis's.

"Didn't know what was happening to me. Felt like I was goin crazy or

somethin. Felt like I was gonna explode if I didn't touch you."

Ennis's jeans came next. They landed on the floor.

"C'meer" he reached for Jack as his jeans hit the floor.

Their lovemaking that night was slow and sweet; each trying through

kisses and touches to show the other how much they cared, how much

this special time meant to them. The tenderness and sweetness that

flowed between them eclipsed only by the fiery passion it ignited.

Afterwards they stayed that way, sticky mess and all. There was no

way either could let the other go; even long enough to clean up.

They slept that way, wrapped tightly around each other and awoke the

next morning as if in a new world.

They laughed and joked their way into the shower; soaping each other

up; scrubbing, kissing, rubbing, holding onto each other and groaning

their pleasure and release. They dressed quickly and headed for the

house; knowing Mrs. Twist would be cooking a big breakfast for them,

as usual.

"Good morning, boys." She greeted them with a smile. She knew.

Knew her son had not slept in his bed last night and from the look on

their faces there was no doubt where he did spend the night. Nothing

was said about it, of course, and nothing would be. It was just a

fact. And all three knew it. Jack would no longer be sleeping in

the house.

They had just finished breakfast when the phone rang. Mrs. Twist

answered and handed the phone to Ennis. "For you, Ennis. Said his

name was Willis."

"Thanks." He took the phone; Jack stood by and waited. So did Mrs.

Twist.

"Yeah, Willis. what'cha got?"

Pause

"You kiddin me?"

Pause

"Son of a bitch!"

Pause

"It's all over then?"

Pause

"Yeah. I'll tell him." He put the phone down with a bang, cursed

again. "Fuckin son of a bitch!"

"What'd he say?" Jack asked grabbing his arm.

Mrs. Twist just stood there gripping the back of a chair.

"It's all over. Just like that!"

"What??" Jack demanded an explanation.

"Sorry." Ennis rubbed his forehead to ease the tension. "The old

bastard's dead. Had a heart attack right there in his office when

they came to arrest him. The other four he had working for him, give

themselves up and admitted what they done. Ain't gonna be no trail

or nothin. They found that other old guy he disappeared a few years

ago. He was in the same place as you. We saw him. Older, 60

somethin. He's back home now and that place you was at is shut down."

"Oh my goodness," Mrs. Twist began to cry.

They both went to her then; each with an arm around her, petting her

hair, wiping her tears. "It's alright. It's alright" they both

cooed to her.

Ennis reached a hand out to pull Jack's head next to his; forehead's

touching. "It's all over, Bud. No trial, no reason to go back to

Texas ever again."

"What about Bobby?" Mrs. Twist asked.

"He's alright, I'm sure. Just before all this, Lureen was making

arrangements for him to go off to boardin school. I'm sure he's

already there. I'll see to him after a while, make sure he's OK and

make sure he knows who his daddy is. Let him know I'm still alive."

"What 'bout Lureen?" Ennis asked. "You think she was in on this?"

"I doubt it. She was a good hard working person and she never did me

no wrong. She cared for me more than she should have. Maybe after a

while we can go see her. I'll be wanting to get that divorce and

all."

"So it's really all over," Mrs. Twist, sighed with relief.

"Yeah, Momma, the bad part is. Now it's time to start over. A new

life for all of us. The Twist ranch is gonna know nothing but

happiness from now on."

Ennis grabbed them both in a bear hug and all three blinked back

happy tears for a change.

THE END (End of part 2 of 2 parts)


End file.
